Isaac
'Appearance' Height: '''3'8 '''Build: '''A little toned '''Main color: '''Black '''Markings: '''Some orange marks around his eyes and on the tips of his dreads. '''Skin color: '''Dark Cream '''Eye style and color: '''Almond shaped eyes with average size light blue eyes. '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Couple of tufts of hair that drop down in the middle of his head and dreads of different lengths, most down near where his back and tail meets. '''Other noticeable features: -'Cybernetics:' Has a cybernetic right arm and hand that runs up to his elbow. Was built to withstand electricity. Gloves and boots have some cybernetics built into them to aid in his technomancy. '-Scarring': Has several slash marks across his face Overall clothing style: Loves to wear shades for green. Wears a military grade vest which run down to his waist line with his bandanna around his neck. Never forget to wear his gloves and boots as they help him with control his powers. 'Personality' Likes *Making friends *Helping out others *Training *Exploring Dislikes *Mean people *Anyone that tries to go after his parents *Fighting Fav drink: '''Strawberry Juice '''Fav food: '''Strawberry Shortcake '''Personality: Isaac is a kind and trusting person, not a bad bone can be found within him. He tends to be very friendly to everyone and seemed to gained a lot of he's father personalities and habits. When startled though, his mother's traits jump out as he gets nervous and begin to talk too quickly much like she does. Growing up under a Grandmaster and a Commander as his parents had a very easy going childhood. He was taught early on about basic training as well as the importance of being open minded about any situation. He was also raised unlike a lot of the other legionnaires, to accept non echidnas despite the legion's nature to shun and attack non echidnas. Because of this Isaac later on in his childhood befriended Fia and Taryn whom were always seem to be hanging around the legion's perimeter. This of course made him open for attack from the other children who viewed Isaac as "weak" and a "softy." While gaining his father's temperament and overall nice nature, he also gain his mothers strengh and powers to control cybernetics. Sadly Isaac hasn't got control over this power and has a tendency to fry cybernetics instead of controlling them, thus why he avoids using them most of the time. Also because of Isaac's inexperience out on the field, he has yet to be give a rank or proper inducted into the ranks, he's just not quite ready to take on his parent's roles. 'Abilities and Skills' Strengths: *Seems to be able to make friend easily *Very kindhearted *Very trusted and reliable *His technomancy is very powerful Weaknesses: *Has barely any control over his technomancy *His kindness is his undoing *Very inexperience both in the legion's functions and in battles *Has trouble sometimes figuring out from right and wrong 'History' *Only child born to Mary-Ka and Duke *Had an easy childhood *Was taught early on about being more accepting to non echidnas and because of that made him more curious about the outside world *Befriends Fia and Taryn one day after seem them sneaking along the legion's perimeter fence *When he was 7, a "mysterious echidna lady" attempted to oust his parents for control of the legion but was stopped when he warned the tigers about the impending trouble *Soon was put into basic training afterwards *Discovered his technomancy abilities but soon realized he had no control over them and avoided using them *Starting seeing the tigers more often despite warning from other not to *The whole echidna/tiger war happens *Stays at the side of his parents when Mary-Ka is poisoned and Duke was shot *Befriends Charon after Youri threatens him *Discovers Julius and Sati after they crossed over into this zone *Tried to save Palo-Mei from being mindwiped but fails *Gets into some trouble with Dart and Fia which cause him to get inhibitors but are quickly removed under his mother's orders *Loses control after discovering he was lied to and shorts out a good chunk of the base, inhibtors are replaced once again changing him into an angry and dull person. *Talon and Basker events *Gets badly attacked by Talon to near death but is saved by Selen *Gets into a fight with his parents and Palo-Mei after his inhibotrs are removed yet again. Resolves everything and returns back to his normal self *Currently helping with his father's recovery *Walks in on Youri and Charon at it, becomes all shades of confused *Was with the group when they meet the numbers *One point walks in on Aida, Eleven and Nikolai who had a threeway in his room, becomes even more confused *Almost had a threeway with Charon and Youri but because he was a nervous wreck, he didn't *Feelings starting to develop for Charon *Was one of the people who confronted Number but also was unable to do anything and had to give in *Worried he would get dragged into the breeding stock, tries to plan against Number *Was picked and tries to run away *Rescues Fidel-Ma (Fifteen) from Number and brings her back to the base despite knowing that his breeding number *Had the great experience of dealing with Malus when the rest of the 10th returned *Got shitfaced at the graduation party *??? 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Has had thoughts of not following his mother's footsteps and become a Grandmaster in the future Category:Knuxtiger4's Characters